


Shadows in my mind

by Prince_Sidon_Gay_Boi (Moonclawdragon)



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: M/M, POV
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-18
Updated: 2020-06-26
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:47:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 13
Words: 5,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21852424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonclawdragon/pseuds/Prince_Sidon_Gay_Boi
Summary: Only Link can see or hear dark link. Which makes a relationship with Sidon pretty interesting.
Relationships: Sidon/Link, sidlink
Comments: 13
Kudos: 61





	1. Chapter 1

I saw Zoras domain towering over me as I paraglided over to it. It was night time which only added to it's beauty. Dark Link hovering next to me just out of my field of vision, "This place is cool, you should blow it up."

I ignored him, and landed next to a surprised Zora, "oh, were did you come from?"

I smiled, "The sky."

He tilted his head confused at me. I waved to him, and walked off to the main area of Zoras domain. 

Dark Link sighed, "You should have killed him."

Zoras domain looked amazing at night, the water reflecting the star speckled sky, which in turn lit up the walls and towers of the domain. I saw Mipha's statue, and blew it a kiss before continuing. Dark had given me a gross look when I did.

I turned another corner, and to my surprise I bumped right into Sidon from behind. He turned and laughed, "Might want to watch where you're going Link. Or maybe i should pay more attention, this is the second time you've snuck up on me."

I scratched the back of my head, then looked up into his eyes, "What are you doing up this late anyway?"

Sidon looked at the sky, "I was just seeing what constellations I could recognize."

Dark Link yawned, "Boooring."

I listened intently as Sidon spoke, his voice was deep yet gentle, like soft waves on the shore. I smiled, listing more to his voice than what he was saying.

Dark snuck up beside me, "Oooh~ You like him don't you~?"

"I do not!" I yelled defiantly.

Sidon looked at me surprised and confused, "You don't what?"

I blushed being embarrassed, "I- uh, e-excuse me." I ran off to the other side of the domain. Sidon watching me with a confused look.

Once I was out of anyone's earshot, I turned to Dark, "I hate you! You ruined the moment!"

He sat on a ledge and smirked, "I didn't ruin anything. You were the one who yelled."

I growled and slapped him, only for my hand to go right though him.

Dark smirked, "Oh, ow. That hurt."

I growled more, and punched the wall, making it crack. Then my fist hurt and I growled more.

Dark only laughed at me.

I heard footsteps, and saw Sidon approaching me. I turned to face him, and hid my now bleeding hand behind my back, "Hey... I-"

He interrupted me, "Is something bothering you my friend? You yelled out of nowhere then ran off."

"I-" I started

Then Dark whispered in my ear, "Kiss him~"

"Shut up!" I yelled.

Sidon took a step back at my outburst, and I winced when I looked at him, "Sorry." Then I ran off again.


	2. Pondering

I was banging my head against a wall, and Dark chuckled as I did so, "Feel better yet?"

I sighed, and stopped hitting my head. Blood dripped down the wall from my head but I didn't care.  
Dark smiled, "I love seeing you upset~"

I growled and lifted my head from the wall. Then rubbed my hand against the giant goose egg I had caused. Then I looked at my hand, it had blood on both sides of it now. I saw a river not to far away, and rinsed it off. Wincing as the cold water touched the wounds.

Dark kicked his legs in the water, "That Zora looks like a shark, do you think he likes the smell of blood? If he does then you might have a chance after all." He laughed.

I put my head under the water, my head stung more than my hand. Why was I letting dark get to me? It wasn't this hard to ignore him before.

I lifted my head from the water, then grabbed an apple, and ate it. Dark still smiling wickedly at me.

I walked away from the river a bit, and set up a fire. Laying down next to it, and trying to fall asleep. 

Dark watching me as I closed my eyes.

~~~~~~

I was dreaming of being on horse back, but I was suddenly falling through the ground and my horse turned black looking at me with Gannondorf's face. I yelled.

I woke with a start, sweating, then glared at dark, "Leave me alone already, heaven't you messed with me enough today?"

He shrugged, and watched the fire. I shook my head, and went back to sleep. This time to dream about nothing.


	3. Chapter 3

I woke the next day to the sound of birds, Dark saw me and smiled, "Good morning~"

I glared at him, "Fuck off."

He laughed, and I just stood, then looked back at Zoras domain. I hope Sidon doesn't feel bad about yesterday. 

I turned my head to the water, and grinned. A swim would help clear my head. Dark crossed his arms watching me as I got into my Zora armor.  
I jumped into the water, and looked around at the fish. It was so pretty, fish floated past my head, the sun shown through the water reflecting off their backs making amazing designs on them.

The fish suddenly all swam away, and I tilted my head curiously. Then heard a strange hissing. I turned my head, and saw a large green serpent with giant fangs like a snake.  
My eyes when Wide and I bolted for the surface, taking a breath as the serpent showed it's head above the water as well, and hissed loudly. 

It dove it's head after me, and I got out the way only barely. Dark watched from the shore, laughing and cheering the serpent on.

I tried to get to the shore, but the waves from the serpent kept me in the water. I swam away from the serpent as it chased me with it's mouth wide open. I threw a bomb at it.  
The serpent swallowed the bomb, and it exploded in it's mouth, making it confused.

I used this to my advantage and got out of the water, collapsing on the shore and taking heavy breaths of air. Dark leaned over me, "Aww man, you aren't dead."

I scowled at him, and shook my head free of water. Dark smiled, "You might want to move."

"Wha-?" I was cut off as the serpents tail crashed into me, knocking the breath out of me, and throwing me into the water.  
I tried to get back to the surface for air, but it hit me again.

I couldn't use a sword under water, so I tried the bomb trick again, but it swiped the bomb away, and hissed though the water, headed for me.  
I had no other option that to swim away as fast as my limbs would allow me. I still needed air, and my swimming started to slow down, my vision blurring. I swam up, and took a breath, only to have water enter my mouth as well. I chocked on it, and the serpent reached for me, it's mouth wide open as I watched in near slow motion as it's jaws surround me.

The serpent suddenly spasmed, and I got out of there, and onto the shore again, this time I was farther away from the water. I coughed up water, and saw that the Serpent had been shot by a shock arrow. I tried to look for who had shot it, but no one else was around.

Dark leaned over me, "Dammit, you were so close to being eaten. If only he hadn't shown up."

"Who?" I spat.

"Some weirdo on a cloak, I couldn't see his face."

I tilted my head, confused. The serpent hissed from the water, and I threw a rock at it. Then I got up, and shook the water from my hair.

~~~~~~~  


Someone smiled, "Interesting hero you chose Hylia. He can't even best a serpent." Then laughed, and got on a horse, galloping away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll get back to Link x Sidon next chapter, I promise :)


	4. Red

I made up my mind to go back to Zoras domain, mostly because I wanted to warn them off the serpent.

Dark hovered next to me, his arms and legs crossed, "Oh? You're going back to see your Zora crush?"

I ignored him, and kept going. Dark frowned, and stayed quiet thankfully.

Once there I greeted the guards, and walked in. I headed to the throne room, but Bazz stopped me, "Sorry, I can't let you in, they are having an important discussion at present."

"Alright, can you let then know that there is a giant serpent in the river just east of here."

He nodded, "Will do."

I smiled, "And since when are you so serious anyway?"

"Oh shush you." He pushed my playfully.

I laughed, and walked away. Dark frowned, "Why do you like Zora so much, it's like a Hylain decided to get spicy with some fish, and oh look! It has life!"

I sighed, and was about to walk out of the domain, when I heard loud footsteps, I turned and saw Sidon, He smiled, "Hello Link! Would you mind staying a bit longer this time? I wish to speak with you later."

I nodded. Making him smile, "Great! I'll see you later today then." He took off, and I watched him smiling.

Dark crept up on my shoulder, "A private audience with the Prince huh~?"

"Shush."

He laughed, and I walked over to a small pool. What to do while I was waiting for Sidon to talk to me? What did he even want to talk about?

Dark swam in a pool not to far from me, "The water's great!"

I walked past him, and used whetstone to sharpen my weapons.

Dark smiled and watched from the pool.

I layed back, and looked out the window.


	5. The water is great

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dark Link- Hey! I got to name the chapter title!
> 
> Link- Ignore him please, just read the story.

Dusk had hit, and everything started to glow a pleasant orange and pink color. I watched it set from one of the ledges in the east wing of the Domain.  
Dark was floating in front of me, pretending to eat the sun. I smiled a little.

I Heard someone walking over to me, and turned to see Sidon, I was beginning to recognize the sound of his footsteps. He smiled, "Sorry I took so long, my fathers lectures last quite a while sometimes."

I smiled at him, "it's fine, what did you want to talk about?"

Dark grinned, "I bet he likes you back~"

I fought the urge to yell at him as Sidon spoke, "Well, I and a few others have noticed that you talk to yourself a lot. I thought it might be because of the pressure of the calamity on your shoulders. But then you yelled at me, and I was concerned I did something wrong."

I looked a him shocked, "No, you didn't do anything wrong, it was just something else that was bothering me at the same time."

Dark scowled at me, "You tell him about me, and I'll never let you sleep again."

I frowned, "B-but I don't want to talk about that here."

Sidon put a hand on my head, "I'm glad you aren't upset with me, but whatever this other thing is, must be bothering you."

"Only sometimes." I admitted.

"I'm always here If you need me," He smiled.

I smiled back.

Dark smirked, "Awww~ How sweet. You should kiss him~"

Which is exactly what I did, I pecked Sidon on his cheek, "Thanks." Then I walked off, waving to a very stunned Sidon.

Dark had his mouth hanging open, "Oh-ho, I didn't think you would actually do that!"

I laughed, still smiling.


	6. The serpent

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dark- Hey, why am I not in this chapter?
> 
> Link- Shhhhhhhhhhhhhh!

A man in a black cloak walked over to the water, Alerimah lifted his head from the water. The serpent frowned, "I thought you said I could eat the Hylian, but instead you hit me with an arrow. Do you think I'm some kind of clown!?"

IThe man held up a hand, "All in good time my friend, I let the Hylian hero go because he would tell the other Zora. Which means that there are more Zora than usual within the domain. Plus the hero is no where near them at the time being."

"Get to the point." He hissed.

He then held his hand out palm up, red magic swirled in it. The serpent watched frowning, and slightly growling. He grinned, "I will make you unstoppable, and you will get to eat as many Zora as you desire."

Alerimah licked his fangs, "Sounds fun. But this magic better not hurt."

"You have nothing to worry about my friend." He smiled widely. He had known that with how the Zoras thoughts worked, they would blame the serpent on the Hero. Then he could take out the hero himself.

~~~~~~

The serpent swam closer to the domain, the strange man had made it grow drastically in size, and made his scales hard as diamond. The serpent had no physical weakness, this was going to be fun.

Alerimah hissed though the water, then burst though the surface and hissed loudly for all the Zora to hear. Their screams and yells were like a great symphony to him.  
He darted forward, and took three into his jaws, swallowing them whole. This caused even more mayhem. It was beautiful.

A bunch of Zora ran at the sepent, holding spears, and yelling. Alerimah smirked, and watched as they helplessly tried to hit his scales, only for their weapons to snap in half. They looked terrified.  
Alerimah Hissed once more, and reached his neck over to eat them. When he felt something on his head, and it was trying to poke him with something. It kinda felt like a fly.  
Alerimah shook his head viciously, and a deep red Zora went flying. He was bigger than the other Zora, Alerimah bet this one would be more filling as well.

He opened his jaws and reached his neck towards the red Zora....


	7. Crimson

I sighed, looking at the ground, "I kinda want to go back to the Domain, but I know that I'm needed in Hateno Village."

Dark snickered, "Oh, you poor, love struck fool~"

I laughed, "Maybe I should try getting back at that serpent, now that I'm equipped with the right weapons."

Dark grinned, "Ya! Then you might die again! That would be entertaining."

I rolled my eyes, and headed over to where I had first seen the serpent.   
I hummed, and looked in the water. The fish were back, and there was no sign of the serpent, "I'm going under."

Dark waved, "I hope you drown!"

I dove in, and looked around, then I noticed a faint trail that had been left on the bottom of the river, there were even a few green scales here and there. The trail led right in the direction to Zoras Domain. My heart quickened, and I lifted my head above the surface,"It's gone to the Zoras Domain!"

Dark glanced over,"Really? Ha! Guess your love life is over."

"Shut up!" I started running in towards Zoras Domain, going over options in my head of the quickest way to get there.

Dark floated over my head, "If you let me take over, I can get you there faster."

I growled, but it was probably the best course of action,"Fine, just let me go when it's dead."

Dark smiled, "Yeeees!" 

He dove into my mind, and my body no longer felt like it belonged to me. I couldn't feel my chest heaving for air, nor could I feel my legs moving. All I could do, was watch while Dark took me over, making my eyes just as red as his, and made me run faster than my body should be able to handle. But I knew that when he took me over, that his strength was also passed over, so I was fine.

We made it to Zoras Domain in no time, I could hear the serpent, and we raced over to it. The serpent was towering over the Domain, much bigger than it had been before. We jumped, and slashed at it with our sword. A wave of air sliced though it like butter, and the serpent's two half's fell to either side, filling the water with it's blood. We landed on the ground, and Sidon stared at us. We smirked at him, then Dark left me, and I had to recollect myself.

Dark smiled, "That was nice while it lasted."

I shook my head, and smiled at Sidon, who's face looked terrified, relieved, and confused all at the same time. I gulped, I hope he won't be scared of me now.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dark- Hello~
> 
> Link- *Rolls eyes*

I looked at Sidon, who's face turned to a smile, "That was AMAZING!"

He got up and hugged me, "Thank you!"

I laughed, "Thanks."

Dark snickered, "Awww~?"

I looked at Dark, then at Sidon, "Could you... put me down please?"

"What? I'm not allowed to hug the person who just saved my life?"

I laughed, and slightly blushed.

He hummed, "You gave me a gift the last time you were here. So I might as well return the favor."

"What gif-"

He cut me off with a kiss. I was surprised, but I kissed back. Dark looked at me with his eyes wide as salad plates. Then Sidon pulled away (Sooner than I would have liked) And put me down, "Well, now I got a giant serpent to clean up."

Dark smirked, "You know I'm gonna tease you about this forever now right?"

I stood there, contomplating what just happened, then spoke up, "I could help too."

Sidon shook his head, "You already took it down for us. The least I can do is offer you to stay for the night. Any payment for a room is on me."

~~(In the room)~~

Dark smiled, "Those Zora elders are going to think twice before insulting you now. Or you'll just cut them in half. Ha-ha, ha!"

I frowned at him, "You almost got me caught, what if Sidon noticed something was off with me?"

He shrugged, "He's to naive, I bet you could turn into a Lynel and he'd still won't notice."

I rolled my eyes. "He's not naive, just kind."

"Kindness is a weakness."

"To you maybe." I growled.

There was a knock at the door, Sidon peaked his head over the corner, "Am I interrupting something?"

I smiled, "No, you're okay."

Dark gasped, "Your boyfriend is back~"

Sidon looked around the room, "I thought it sounded like you were talking to someone."

I shrugged, "No, it's just me."

He raised an eye brow, "So, you were arguing with yourself?"

"I, uh... guess so?"

He laughed, "You're the quirkiest person I know." He put a hand on my head, and I smiled.

I looked up at him, "so, uh. You know how you, kissed me?"

"What about it?"

"Did you.... want to be my boyfriend? Or was am I reading that wrong." I winced, hoping I wasn't about to feel stupid.

Sidon grabbed me, then kissed me again, "Does that answer your question?"

I squeaked slightly, and blushed.

Dark (Who was laying on the bed) just gave me a thumbs up.


	9. Dive in

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dark- You're going swimming? I hate water!
> 
> Link- Oh good! I'll go swimming everyday then!
> 
> Sidon- Really? Sounds great! Count me in!
> 
> Dark- *groans*
> 
> Link- *Laughs*
> 
> Sidon- What are you laughing at?

I swam though the water, my arms behind my head as my legs kept me afloat.. Dark floated above my head, "What are you doing?"

"Swimming." I answered, then closed my eyes.

Dark frowned, "I'll never understand the joy of playing in something that can kill you. Not that I care if you die."

I looked up at him, "Ya, that's not gonna happen anytime soon."

The water beneath me shifted, and I smiled. Then ducked under the water. A frowned when the Zora who swam by wasn't Sidon. I brought my head back to the surface, "What's taking Sidon so long, he wasn't this busy before I took down Calamity Gannon."

"Maybe he got a curse, and he's gonna die." 

"Don't joke with something like that!"

"Why not? Does it upset you?" He smiled.

I frowned, then I was lifted out of the water, and I yelped. Sidon laughed, "It's only me Sunfish!"

I smiled, "You surprised me, how do you swim so silently?"

"Practice." He grinned.

"Can you show me?"

"Of course." He took hold of my arms, and hummed, "You don't have fins, but I think you'll still be able to figure it out."

Dark gasped, "He's touching you~"

I blushed, "O-okay."

Dark giggled, and I slightly frowned. Sidon touched my chin, "Something wrong?"

"No, I'm okay." I smiled.

Dark whispered in my ear, "Are you sure~?"

"Shush." I whispered back. Sidon gave me a look of confusion, and my face turned red,"H-how about you just show me first?"

Sidon grinned, "Alright."

He dove under the water without a sound, and I put my head under the water to watch him swim gracefully and silently around the pond. It was beautiful.

I grinned, and tried it out myself. Sure I didn't have fins, but just as Sidon predicted, I figured it out. I swam by only moving my arms and legs a little bit. It was a little slow, but perfectly quiet. Then I surfaced, as did Sidon, who smiled largely, "That was amazing Sunfish! May need a little improvement, but you'll get it!"

Dark rolled his eyes, "Am I the only one who doesn't care?"

Sidon took my arm, "Want to try again."

I shrugged, "I kinda wanted to get out of the water now, my arms are tired from swimming almost all day."

Sidon took my arms, and brought me onto his chest as he floated on his back in the water, "How's this?"

I got comfy, and rested my head on my arms, "It's nice."

Dark smirked, "Awww~" He teased.

I ignored Dark, and ended up taking a nap on Sidon's chest as we floated around.


	10. Dream swim

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Link- Thank you to everyone reading this!
> 
> Sion- I still have no idea who you're talking to half the time.
> 
> Dark- *Laughs* and this time it wasn't even me talking!

The strange person growled, "So the serpent is dead? Killed by the hero. From what I saw he seems to have an odd power, and It is not one he received from a champion, or even Hylia for that matter. It felt like Gannondorf's magic. But why would the king of darkness help the hero?" he hummed thinking. Then smiled, "Perhaps I should meet this hero face to face."

~~~~

I woke with a start, Sidon held onto my fore arms, "Sun fish! It's okay, I'm right here. It was just a dream."

I looked around, seeing that I was still floating in the pool with Sidon, a then I looked at his face, "Jus-st.. a dream." I shook my head a little, then put a hand on my head.

Sidon looked concerned, "Are you alright?"

I nodded, "ya, I'm fine." I glanced at Dark, who shrugged, "Wasn't me. That nightmare came from somewhere else."

I sighed, "Let's go back to the Domain."

Sidon still looked slightly concerned, "Do you want me to take you there? Or are you okay to swim yourself?"

I slipped off of him, and smiled, "I'm okay."

He smiled back, then lead the way back. Dark floated over my head, "What was the dream about? Did you die? Did your boyfreind die? You said something about Gannondorf."

"I did?" I wispered quietly enough to keep Sidon's attention off of me.

"Ya, and you got kinda sweaty. Your fishy boyfreind looked so scared, it was hilarious."

I rolled my eyes at him, then caught up to Sidon.

We got back, and I climbed onto the shore. Then I noticed that the sun had gone pretty far, I must have been asleep for a while.

I past a mirror, and looked at my reflection, my hair was incredibly messy. How did that happen? Sidon saw me looking, and laughed, "Sorry, I was playing with your hair while you slept. It's really soft." He smiled. Then walked off, "I should check in with my father, I didn't expect to be gone so long."

I just blushed. Dark giggled, "He played with your hands too. He looked at them like they were the most fascinating things in the world."

I blushed more, "D-did he really?"

"Ya, he was all like, 'Wow! Hylian fingers aren't webbed!'" He laughed.

I giggled, and put a hand over my mouth,"Oh my goddess."


	11. Blood moon,  coming out

I looked at the moon, as it started to change color. I had locked my door in the domain, and frowned. The moon turned red, and I shivered, not from the cold, but because of Dark. He floated around me, "My turn Link~"

His spirit took me over, turning my skin black, hair grey, and eyes red. He smiled, and looked at my hands, "Finally, I needed this."

Now I was the one floating around his head, "If you hurt anyone I won't be happy."

Dark smiled, "Oh chill, I won't lay a finger on your Prince."

He went up to the door, and hummed, I smiled, "I locked it, you can't get out."

He frowned at me, then rolled his eyes, and used a shadow shaped like the key to unlock the door. I frowned, "Great."

He walked out, and looked around, "Wow, even more beautiful when I'm the one looking at it."

Sidon saw Dark in my body, and took a step back, "L-link!? What happened to you?"

He smiled, "It's just a piece of my wardrobe, no need to worry~"

He walked past Sidon, leaving the prince watching him with a confused and worried expression. It made me sad. Muzu walked by, looking at Dark with a scowl, then he looked at me, and for a second I thought he could see me. But he turned away, and walked back to the throne room.

I frowned, Dark started messing with a few different Zoras.

I looked over and saw Muzu whisper something to Sidon, which made the prince look at Dark with a slight scowl. I gulped, "Uh, Dark, I think their onto you."

He huffed, "I doubt it."

Sidon walked over to Dark, and smiled, "Link, would you mind following me? I want to show you something."

Dark nodded, "Okay."

He followed the Prince, and I followed him. I floated up to Sidon's face, smiling and slightly blushing since now I could be so close. 

Sidon led Dark into a cave within the Domain, he hummed, "What's been going on with you? You've always acted weird but this is a bit much."

Dark looked at him with a smile, "If I told you, you wouldn't believe me."/p> Sidon frowned, "A giant pig like monster is floating around hyrule castle, a giant machine almost flooded the domain, the ghosts of the champions followed you around. I don't think there's anything left for me not to believe." He chuckled. I floated nearby, "Can you just, tell him. He might end up seeing me differently, but he needs to know." Dark sighed, "Alright, well here it is. There are two spirits that use this body, light and dark. Right now, I'm dark and it's because of me that Link can do some.... super natural things." Sidon's eyes widened, "Wow, that's.... quite interesting. And actually pretty impressive." I smiled, and so did Dark. At least Sidon didn't seem to weirded out by me.


	12. Ghosting

Sidon seemed to be slightly avoiding me since the blood moon had ended, which made sense, but it still hurt.

Dark hummed while he floated above me, "You seem rather down. It's no fun playing with you if you're already upset."

I ignored him, and leaned against a pillar, sighing. My eyes widened when I heard something rise out of the water, something big. I turned, and saw a large Serpent. The same as before, it smiled. I drew my sword, and the Serpent frowned, "Put that down."

I paused, being surprised by it speaking. A strange cloaked person showed up from behind the Serpent, "Hello, hero."

I took a step back, keeping my hand on my sword. The figure raised a hand, and I was grabbed from behind by the serpent's tail, and pulled under the water. but not before I saw a glimpse of the person's face, blonde hair in a braid, blue eyes, it was women!? Then I was under the water with the Serpents tail dragging me down.

Dark chased after me, unable to do anything, he only yelled at me, "Get out of there!"

I struggled to escape, it's grip on my tightened and forced the air from my lungs. I panicked being unable to breath, watching the surface drift further away from me as the edges of my vision got dark.

Dark was yelling at me, but even his voice began to fade. My eyes closed, and I gave in to the pull of unconsciousness. 

~~~

When I woke I spat out water coughing forcefully as my eyes opened, I saw Sidon over me, Dark floating next to the Zora.

Sidon's features seemed to relax, "Link, thank goodness." He hugged me, "I'm so sorry."

I was unsure what he was sorry for, but I hugged him back anyway. I still remembered the person's face, a women, what did she want from me?


	13. Another Link

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dark- Another one!?

I had a blanket around me, and was still coughing a little bit. Sidon had gone because his father had requested something of him, even though he hadn't wanted to leave me. I signed and snuggled into the blanket more. Then glanced at Dark, "You've been awfully quiet."

He floated in the air off to my right, and frowned, "So?"

"So, you would usually make some kind of remark by now." I tilted my head.

He shrugged, "Just thinking."

"Thinking? You?" I snickered.

"Well you almost died! And I actually cared for some reason!? I think somethings wrong with me." He turned away

I smiled, "Thanks, Dark."

He turned his head toward me for a second, then looked away again, and was silent.

I looked at the ceiling, "I saw her face."

"Who's?"

"The person in the cloak, it was a women."

Dark looked over at me, now interested, "Really? Was she hot?"

I frowned disapprovingly, and he shrugged, "Just asking."

Sidon entered the room, "I'm back, sorry I took so long."

"It's fine." I assured him.

I gave me a small kiss on my forehead, then looked at me, "My father has told all the Zora's in the Domain that they can not swim in the waters outside the Domain for if the serpent is still out there, a group of guards are going to investigate the waters everyday till either they get rid of it themselves, or it swims off somewhere else. That includes you, no swimming in any rivers or ponds okay?"

I chuckled, "Okay."

He nuzzled my face, making me giggle. Dark rolled his eyes, and floated over to the window, looking outside.


End file.
